The Ring of War
by Specter343
Summary: In the finale battle the Dark Lord Sauron was defeated by the destruction of the Ring of power... Or so it would seem for he was not destroyed he was just sent to another world and with him a child. This is the story of that Child. The one how will hold the fate of that world in his hand. OP. OC. Not going to fallow canon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there Everybody, this is a fanfic a Have had on my mind for quit some time and I really wanted to share it with you. So, it is based of the Idea of what if some characters from LOTR and a OC of mine find there way in to the realm of Akame Ga Kill. Any whey the OC of the story will be OP and will be part Elf. He will also be pared up with ONE and I mean One Female from the story. The Females that he will not be pared up with will be Akame, Mine, Najenda, and Seryu. Reasons is because they will play a more important role as (A) adversaries or (B) friends. Yes, there will be a friend zone. Also, my OC will be Evil and depending on what you guys (and girls) Want I might change that latter on. Also, the story will go from canon, to its own path. So, without farther ado I give to you Rings of War._**

The mighty Eye looked in panic when he felt the very thing that he has been searching for not with the army but right in the heart of where It could be Destroyed. With a screech he ordered his minions to go to the volcano to stop and bring back his ring. Will his minions where doing this he decided to make a risk he put all his power and will and dark magic into one last plunge to send his ring and himself bound to the ring to another world if his minions failed. Then the unthinkable happened he put too much of himself into the ring. He was now the ring he could never have his own form but there was something else a connection to a being inside of the tower. A child and Sauron smiled for this was his failsafe a child that could control his ring and that he could control, that child was an elf that Sauron changed in to his image. As Sauron fell into the lava he pulled him and the child to the new world and as the tower of Mordor fell and exploded the cruise of a child was heard.

Outside a village a man with his wife were walking in the forest towards a little grave that was not very big with a stone that had the name Dacso. Then there was an intense darkening then a flash of white lite blinding them followed by a loud explosion. When the finally recovered there was a baby that was laying on the grave. The Child's skin was an Unnaturally dark gray with on his back a birthmark that looks like an eye that was on fire with two wings going over his shoulders. the strangest part was the ears and eyes. The ears were pointed will the eyes were slightly tilted.

"What should we do Danka's?" Ask the women to her husband. "..." The husband slowly approached the baby and tilted it over where they saw in its right hand was a golden ring too big to be put on. The man looked at the ring then looked at his wife.

"We lost a child when you gave birth but now the gods have given this one to use to replace the one we lost." the man said as he picked up the child. When he touched it, the eyes opened showing eyes with silver pupils that had a rim of red that looks like a hurricane then the child cried, and the wife came over and held it like a mother would. "Then we shall name him like we would have named are child he will be named Melkor 'The Gods Wrath' for he will be a mighty man and a bringer of justice." as they left the man picked up the ring and took it with him and inside the ring Sauron saw all that happened and smiled he will enjoy perverting that name to the full of his power, and to the meaning of Mordor. Melkor the name of Sauron's master the evilest being in Middle Earth, and the one that could never die.

 **18 years later.**

In the Fare North of the Capital two armies Faced off. One with gleaming armor and banners with orderly lines vicious looking swords and spears mite shields were lined up with fling banners of the Empire, but even with all that the opposing army was massive out numbering them ten to one with crude armor and bows aiming at the opposing army. Their swords where jagged and their spears had crude barbs.

They had no banner but instead had vises looking pikes with decaying bodies of their past victims on them. In the front row of the army a man stood with a shield and Axe. His armor bared the symbol of a dragon on his chest. With a swing of his axe and a mighty war cry his men charged with full force strait at the Imperial army where the Outnumbered army brought up there shields before the two forces clashed, and chaos ran rampant like a dark plague screams of wounded or dying men were quickly silenced on both sides as they clashed the ground ran like a river with the blood of both armies.

As the leader walked forward his men clearing a path he came upon solder welding two swords fighting off multiple of his soldiers the strangest thing through was that he had on a used soldiers uniform like a mere private or a recruit but has a full face mask and that the sword in his left hand was broken, but there was something else a power radiating from him. A blood lust that he has only felt in the worthiest of opponents.

An intent to butcher this solder came upon the leader and with a mighty yell he charged the solder and went to bash him with his shield only for the man to roll away and throw the sword that he had in his left hand before grabbing the sword of one of his dead comrades and charged as well. The sword that he threw was blocked by the commander's shield who was in shocked as the broken sword went an inch into the hard mettle that was there. With a quick slash of his axe he was going for the soldiers head only for the solder to dodging it at the last second knocking of the helmet, that was when the Commander of the Northern army realized that he was fighting a mere boy, no older than 18 but he was as tall as a full grown man and his eyes they looked like that of an enraged predator and that they had a slight glow behind them his ears where pointed and he let out a slight growl revealing sharp white fangs on his upper and lower jaw.

Enraged at the fact that a mere child could do so much damage to his men the commander charged with a fierce diagonal slash with his axe so that he would cut the boy in half or that was what should've happened as in the blink of an eye the boy was in the air above the commander with both swords facing down and like a commit the boy struck the commander on either side of his neck. With a cry the commander gave his last breathes but not before the boy brought the blades out of his neck and with a quick slash and a spray of blood the commander of the North army was no more.

 **(12hours earlier)**

"Hey Melkor, get up the army is marching out." Exclaimed an over hyper active teen. Who was speaking currently sleeping solder in bed. "Come on you know the lieutenant will skin you if you aren't up and in rank soon." The teen demanded more urgently.

"Ok, I'm getting up you happy now." Said the Melkor as he got out of bed. He was well over 6'8 with the build of an Olympic athlete and had multiple scares on his back and chest. His hair was in the sergeant cut, with black with slit crimson tint to it. He had a face that could light up a room and look of always being happy his skin was pail but smooth with slight scaring on his lower lip. His eyes where slightly slanted and colored silver. He let out a yawn revealing upper and lower row of three sharp canines over two and the freaky thing about him was that he was only 18 years old.

"So, Mikel where is my armor?" said the giant of a teen. "over there by the chest." With that Melkor walked over to his chest and there it was his standard issue armor with his sword lying agents it. His armor was like any recruits Stander issued breast plat with gantlets the helmet was unique for it had a full-face mask that was blank except two eye holes and mouth.

"I still can't believe that you were able to get that mask with your uniform." Mikel stated with a slight frown. "Hey, it was quite simple all I had two do was beat six other trainees on six vs one. I mean it was not that hard." As Melkor says this he places on his chest armor and boots before strapping on his helmet, fully dressed you could not tell that he was an 18-year-old boy but more like a twenty year old man. Taking in a deep breath before signing. "Well today is a good day to go to war is it not?" grabbing his sword Melkor walked over to his comrade. "You would be one to look at this battle so optimistically." Said Mikel as they walked out and joined ranks with the rest of the recruits. "Hey what can I say. I love to battle." Melkor added with a shrug as they both started their march towards the battle in the far North.

 _ **Thank you for reading The Ring of War I hope you like it and please leave a revue also if there is any one who would like to proof read some of my story's beforehand I would love for you to talk to me. Once again voting for which female character that Melkor will be put with can go on in the comments, hope all of you have a good day/night and have fun. Also the next chapter will be much longer and the fight will be more detailed and gruesome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy part two. Voting will be going on until March-15. Remember who the OC has a flick with will affect the story. Any ways let's get started. Also, I don't own anything except for my OC.

 **"Black Speech."**

"Well today is a good day to go to war is it not?" grabbing his sword Melkor walked over to his comrade. "You would be one to look at this battle so optimistically." Said Mikel as they walked out and joined ranks with the rest of the recruits. "Hey what can I say. I love to battle." Melkor added with a shrug as they both started their march towards the battle in the far North.

(3 hours before the battle.)

Melkor was standing in the middle of the third row. To his left was Mikel wherein the standard issued armor with his helmet on and shield in his left hand.

"So how long until we see the northern army?" Mikel asked.

"We should be coming up on them in little over two hours." Melkor responded his voice slightly muffled behind the mask. As they continued their march they slowly started to see sines of war. Torn up building, burning grown and blood stains. But what no one saw was (A) bodies (B) Hostiles. As they slowly marched on they herd faint thrumming sound like drums beating before Melkor and the army went over a hill and before them was a massive army.

"Well Melkor you wanted a fight you got one." Mikel said with a galp. "you have my back-shield mate."

"Always Melkor and you have my back."

"Why wouldn't I." Melkor stated coldly as he draws his sword. "Oh god the bodies." Mikel proclaimed as they looked at the other army to see on pike's corpses of men women children soldiers elders all bloody broken and dismembered in the crudest of fashions.

"Form Ranks!" Shouted their commander. "lesson up we will hold them off here until reinforcements arrive. Understand. You are soldiers of the empire you will fight you will survive and you will win. The one to bring me the head of their leader will be promoted and given a Teigu." As the commander announced this out in the front of the opposing army a giant emerged. Wherrying armor that had depictions of dragons and burning corpses. He had a mighty war axe in one hand and in the other he had a shield with a snarling dragons head.

"Is that him?" Mikel asked. "No, it is just some other giant who is in the front of the army with a big ass axe and shield." Melkor retorted with no signs of amusement in his voce. With a fierce shout the Commander of the northern army issued his solders forward. And they came like a flood.

"shields ready." The Commander issued. As the army got closer. "Arrows. Fire" as the commander said this hundreds of arrows went sailing over Melkor's head and into the army, but they did not falter. Melkor brasted himself for the impact of the other soldiers and in a moment all hell broke loose. Swords slashing, and cries of pain filled the air as the army's fought blood splashed on Melkor's mask as he swung the blade biting in to the neck of his opponent.

"To your left." Mikel shouted as Melkor brought up his shield above his head and stopped an incoming sword swing, before stabbing the opponent through the gut. Melkor started to slowly be start to get tired as the battle waged on.

"Where are those reinforcements?" Mikel asked tiredly as more solder kept on coming. "I don't know Mikel they should be here by know. But now one came and very soon Mikel and Melkor where on the wrong side of the battlefield. Enemies surrounded them and very soon Melkor herd the shattering of a sword. And a scream of pain from Mikel.

Melkor looked over to see his only comrade fall with a sword in his chest and a sneering Northerner. Melkor in a fierce Cry of pain and rage lung forward only to get blindsided by another solder. Melkor slowly got up with rage and anger filling his entire being.

With a flash of Red Melkor's mask started to radiate red mist from the eye sockets. And in a flash of movement and speed that has never been seen before Melkor was in front of the soldier that had just killed Mikel and grabbing the soldiers sword arm he brought it up before cutting it off and grabbing the sword of his opponent he twisted and threw the blade into another solder before blocking the swing of the opponent that knocked him over. Everything seemed to be moving slower for Melkor there moves where easy to read as if he had had decades of fighting not mere months of training. He rolled forward and grabbed Mikel's broken sword before twisting around and stabbing the blade into a soldiers kneecap then bringing his sword up decapitated the man.

The more Melkor fought the less enemies he saw slowly more and more of them started to move away as Melkor kicked the legs out from under one opponent before stabbing him throw the jaw with his friend's blade the blood shooting out of where it was stabbed in. then with a quick pull Melkor brought the blade threw the man's lower jaw and nose ripping it out in a spray of blood.

After Melkor had don this he heard a fierce yell and looked to see the Commander of the Northern army right before him with his axe and shield out and begging to be ripped to pieces. With a twist and throw Melkor threw the knife intending on killing the commander right there but the Commander brought up his shield just in time for the blade to log into it a few inches.

Then the commander lunged and being faster than most soldiers he swung at Melkor in an instant. Melkor dodged the blade just barley, but not before the blade knocked Melkor's mask off. Melkor looked at the Commander with pear hate as the commander also looked enraged at his opponent. And that was when Melkor reached down and grabbed a sword of one of his fellow comrades. And charged the commander. The commander blinded by his rage swung the axe diagonally hoping to cut Melkor in half and he would have succeeded if Melkor did not expect it. With a movement of speed Melkor jumped over the axe head and was above the commander and as he fell down he reverse grabbed both blades, so they stabbed length into either sides of his neck piercing his lungs then Melkor pulled the blades out and swung them counterclockwise cutting off the head of the Commander of the north.

The Northern army stared in shock and fear as they saw Melkor standing over their dead Commanders body his face stone cold his eye glowing red releasing a smoke then all hope left them as they heard the sound of war horns as more imperial soldiers started to arrive and charge into them. Melkor paid no heed to what was going on around him as he walked forward and grabbed the head of the commander and his battle axe. As More imperial solder arrived A man approached Melkor. He was an older looking man with long white hair and a short beard. And he wore a General's uniform. When Melkor saw this he instantly saluted the General.

"Please don't salute me. On the battlefield we are all the same." The general stated as he walked forward. "What is your name son."

"Melkor Sir." Melkor stated calmly. "Well Melkor one of my commanders said that whoever killed the commander of the North will be promoted to the rank of commander and given a teigu, and I intend on keeping it. Although giving you a teigu will be tricky I think that I could arrange that." As he said this Melkor walked over to the body of Mikel. "Was he a friend of your?" the General asked. "Ya he was one of the only people left of my village when it was readied by bandits. They killed everyone and took everything." "know I have lost him."

(2 Years later.)

"Well Melkor you are one of the most promising Commander I have ever seen next to Esdeath. Right next to Melkor was Commander Esdeath a well know women who rose through the ranks and is also known for her utter ruthlessness on the enemies. Before the Prime minister kneeling on the ground was a giant of a man. Wherrying light armor with a hood and cloak he currently had a mask on as well. He slowly looked up and spoke in a cold and lifeless voice.

"Thank you Prime Minister Honest, and you to your majesty." Melkor said as he was kneeling in front of the young Emperor.

"I heard that you single handedly took out the Commander of the northern army. Is this true?" Asked the young Emperor. "Yes, sir It is true." Melkor responded. "We should then give him a teigu Right uncle a worrier like this should not go unarmed without a proper teigu." "Yes, your highness we should." "But first why don't you take off that mask of yours we should be able to see you face after all." Melkor stern there for a little bit before raising his hands up taking of the mask revealing the pale face with a scar at his bottom lip, short red and black hair and most importantly red and silver eyes.

"Where are you from Melkor?" asked Honest in confusion. "My village was in the north where it was raided and destroyed. Everything was taken from me. Even my family hair loom." "Oh, I see. Well then come with me as I will give to both of you your teigu." Honest then lead Melkor and Esdeath in to a room where there lay weapons of different types all over the table and wall. Esdeath looks around abet before her eyes fell upon a cup locked away from the rest. She then proceeded to ask Honest what it was, but Melkor was not paying attention.

A Strange throbbing sound was heard a low beat slowly getting louder as Melkor walked towards a wall. He had heard it ever séance he came to the empyreal Capital like a calling and as he got closer to the wall it got even more intense then bringing his fist back he punched straight through the wall making a crashing sound catching the attention of Esdeath and Honest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Honest shouted as Melkor reached his hand in to the wall and pulled out a little box. Then looking up at Honest he said. "What is this." Honest looked nervously at the box. "Well you see we attacked this bandit tribe that had a teigu. When we fought them, the leader was wherrying a golden ring around his neck but before we could captor him he put the ring on and in a scream of pain was increased in fire as chains came up and pulled him into the ring.

With that Melkor opened the box and his eyes widened. As he reached in he slowly pulled out the ring. It was all golden poting the ring on nothing happened until a flash of darkness that was given way to flaming light eight figures appeared out of a flaming eye behind Melkor's back.

 **" We Are the Nazgul's and we answer to Are lord alone."**

Cliffhanger bitches hope you like the story. Read and put in your vote. Specter343 out.


End file.
